Curious Soul
by Darkest-Wings
Summary: As Edward begins to search for a mate his peace is disrupted by the shifters. When Jacob the alpha imprints on him they are both sent on a wild and heated ride. Will Edward be willing to settle with a shifter? And who is the real enemy? Jakeward Rated M
1. In the Beginning

The sky was orange pink and tints of red with purple merged as the young man looked at the ocean which reflected the setting sun. The large island which he lived in was the perfect home, his mind opened to the possibilities of living here forever but he shook his head, knowing that wasn't possible, he needed to find his mate and from what he could tell there was no mate on this island. He turned to go back home and his eyes caught fires far onto the east of the island.

"I was wondering where you had gone Edward," his father met up with him, "The tribe's prince is being crowned tonight and he will be joining you in school along with members of his tribe that are made to protect him." Edward tilted his head and shrugged, "How is that any business of mine Carlisle?" Carlisle sighed, "Edward, let's try and not fight the shifters. They are built to destroy us and the only reason we are still alive is because we are different from the enemy." A howl sounded from far away and Edward nodded, "School is going to be hell." Carlisle chuckled, "Try to befriend them. Also, as a favor to me, try and keep your siblings from killing or getting killed." Edward smirked, "Hey don't try and make me take over your responsibility just because it got a bit harder, what kind of Sire are you?" The two made their way to their home all the while they would catch little bits of song or howls into the night.

When Edward decided he needed to stop playing the piano and start getting ready for school he felt himself get annoyed and he didn't know why until Alice growled from down stairs. "I can't see any of the future!" As she said this we all ran down, this had never happened before and we needed to know why. "What is going on?" Esme asked, she was our mother figure like Carlisle was our father and we loved her and the way she made us feel,… human. "I can't see the future!" Alice cried out, she was the energetic preppy pixie that everyone either loved or well loved, she rarely found fault with the world but when she did there was hell to pay. "It's the shifters." Carlisle said, "They are not affected by out powers, we can not read them, see them, or hurt them unless it's physical."

Carlisle was the reason they were not like the others in the bigger world, they were humane vampires and decided that they needed to show how different they were by only eating animals, like humans. He was their pillar and they loved him. "Damn mutts, not only are they an annoying bunch of useless dogs, now they're a bunch of annoying useless interfering dogs." Rosalie said. She was the special case in the family, cold hearted but humane, a bitch in other words. He couldn't help but envy how she could speak with such clarity. Jasper, the youngest brother who was a dangerous calm and deadly force placed his arms around his mate, Alice. He was the most recent addition several years back when Carlisle found him off the island and brought him home on one of his many trips. Alice had foreseen him and was happy with him, though sometimes they would have problems.

Then there was Emmet, who could always be counted on to help through the rough times with his unique sense of humor. He was Roselie's mate as Esme was Carlisle. Edward felt sad at the thought of not having a mate, he would talk to Carlisle about taking time off to find one. "Emmet," Carlisle began sounding like the calm and patient man he was, "I prefer if we do not have a blood bath on our hands. Do not forget that we need this peace treaty with the shifters." Emmet grinned, "Okay. Babe want to get to school early? We might avoid the dogs?" Alice sighed and took Jasper's hand in hers, "We might as well head off as too, there isn't really a point in dilly dallying too much over here." Jasper nodded and looked at Edward, "Would you like a ride?" Edward shook his head, "No, I'll see you at lunch." Jasper nodded and walked with Alice outside.

"Care to tell me what's been bugging you Edward?" Carlisle asked. "I want to not be alone anymore. Carlisle, I want a mate." Edward said without hesitation. Carlisle nodded, "It's about time Edward. We are not meant to be alone as long as you have. Go to school and try to keep things in order while I figure out how to keep the blood bath from happening in case one of the shifters or your siblings gets a little too hot headed. Let's meet afterschool at the beach by the border, Esme wanted to get some fresh air for dinner tonight and so we're having elk." Edward sighed and nodded but headed out just the same, catching Carlisle thoughts about marrying Edward off to someone in the Denali family. "Carlisle," he shouted, "Don't even think about it!" Esme chuckled and kissed her mate on his lips swiftly, "It is about time."

Jacob Black could not believe his luck, he was going to be going to the school now, not just any school, The School. He was excited, a few months ago he had phased and come into his inheritance and after months of schooling and training he was ready to accept his position as alpha. He was ready to protect his family and tribe, last night had proven that. They had hunted their territory and found a cold one with red eyes, he had killed it after smelling evil on him. Then he had enjoyed taking the body to his father who had burned the body. "Well done son."

He had said to him. Jacob grinned as he saw Sam waiting for him to take him to The School, "Hey Sam, how is everything looking?" Sam tilt his head and Jacob saw him clench his teeth but them he smiled at Jacob, "Five leeches at the school, two at the home. Nothing too bad, we can take them if it breaks out." Jacob nodded, "Okay, thanks." Sam nodded as well and Jacob thought back to the ceremony last night, he had been crowned alpha and Sam had stepped down to be his beta. This was terrible because Sam had made the pack his own from scratch but laws were laws and even he obeyed them.

Jacob got into the car, a nice old '67 mustang that he and several friends had built from scratch. Here in the reservation they tended to pick up hobbies and for Jacob that was building cars from the shell up. He had given it to Sam as a sign of peace last night and Sam had appreciated the gift, especially since he had imprinted on Emily and were set to marry soon. The young man had a house his family had left him when he was younger and they passed away however, he did not have means of transportation for his soon to be family. Looking into the back seat he saw Embry, Paul, Quil, and behind them was Leah and Seth who were being driven by Jared in his heirloom, a 64 Cadillac. Jacob smiled, they had taste even if it wasn't new they could appreciate the old bodies that were a beauty to behold.

Edward was leaning against his car when he saw the shifters drive onto the school grounds. He was surprised as the two cars parked next to each other and his siblings tensed. Jasper came up behind him as did Emmett, "The feeling I get off of them are peaceful some even joy to the extreme. I do not think they want a confrontation Edward." Emmett grinned, "Want to go talk to them just in case?" Edward smiled bitterly, "By talk do you mean provoke? Emmett, I can read your mind."

"You don't need to read his mind to know what he is thinking," Rosalie said with a smirk, "My ape man is very predictable." Alice rolled her eyes as she peered over Jasper's shoulder trying to find the reason that she couldn't peek into the future. As the car doors opened they found themselves mesmerized by the russet colored people. "I can't read them." Edward stated, "Jasper how can you feel them?" Jasper shrugged, "I can feel them but it doesn't really affect them in a battle if I can do that, it's a defense is what I was beginning to guess." Edward nodded and stared at the beautiful creatures, "They're but children." Emmett sighed, "Of course they are Edward, they're still partially human."

One suddenly took off, Edward saw him as the energetic one besides the youngest boy who seemed to smile at everyone and bounce off the wall even more. The one running tackled a girl down and she turned in surprise then squeaked in surprise as she hugged him. Edward felt jealousy as he realized yet again that he was left with no one. The other boys took off after the shifter and waited patiently, their only reaction to the commotion was to flinch at the squeak. "Class will start soon." Alice said, "He seems to know Isabella, however, I know they aren't romantically involved because she is dating a that one boy that looks kind of idiotic when asked a question. Michael, that's the name." Suddenly the boy leaned over and placed his lips over Isabella earning a snort from Rosalie, "You were saying?" Alice shook her head, "That isn't right. This will only lead to problems." The bell rang in that instant and they made their way inside the school.


	2. Ironic Fate

**Hello dearest readers. It is I, Jester here again with another Edward and Jacob story. I love these imprint stories and find myself craving this idea that has formed in my head! I really appreciate the reviews you have all left me, fortunately, I have time to update this story. I am going to be honest, I do not know where I am going with this and so Ideas and comments would be amazing. Reviews are all I ask in return because I do like to feel the presence of love. – Jester**

Jacob couldn't believe that Bella was already in high school as well, they began moving towards the entrance to the school and Sam smiled at his girlfriend who was joining them. Even though Emily was still in high school the two were engaged because of his imprint upon her. Jacob noticed the loving looks passed between the two and he inwardly sighed, being alpha was difficult because sometime they needed to put their feelings behind the feelings of the pack. "Sam," Jacob said, "Go with Emily, learn the ropes. I'll see you at lunch." Sam looked surprised but didn't argue knowing that Jacob wanted him to spend time with Emily. As alpha there wasn't much time to spend with his girlfriend and he really missed her sometimes.

"Thank you Jacob," Emily smiled, "You are a darling as always." Bella giggled, "He's my darling." Emily shook her head, "You will bring problems Bella, if you don't tell him." Suddenly Bella's face fell and as if she remembered something, "You mind your business, Sam is not alpha anymore!" The other wolves gasped and even Sam looked upset, Jacob stood shocked. "Bella," he said slowly, "That doesn't give you the right to use that tone or those words. You've hurt my pride and Emily's feelings. Please apologize, it's only right." Everyone looked surprised, none more than Bella who puffed up her cheeks and Jacob almost found that comical, almost.

"I'm sorry Emily!" Bella hissed then stormed inside the building with her group of friends who had waited aside behind her. Jacob turned to Emily, "I do apologize, I don't know what has gotten into her. What did you mean by telling who what?" Emily shook her head, "It is not my place Jacob. However, I do thank you again for this opportunity with Sam." Sam took her by the elbow and nodded his head to Jacob before ascending the stairs to the school doors. "Jared and Leah you will stay with me while Paul, Seth, and Quil are monitoring the school grounds themselves. Circle the school and make sure the Cullens stay where they belong. I don't mean provoke Paul, I swear if you do anything to start a war the first one hurt will be you." Paul twitched but bowed his head and turned his back to change. Jacob nodded and began walking indoors, "Oh, I expect you all to join us for lunch indoors. It is about time the humans also witness our power." This made Paul look back and smirk at his alpha, showing off was what he loved to do, even if it was going to be as a phased wolf he was going to induce fear into what he called leeches.

Jacob walked down the hall mesmerized by the decorations this school held, "Leah, is this what your school used to look like?" Leah grunted, "Yes, give or take the pale colored people." Jared snickered and Jacob growled silencing further noise from the other two shifters, as they continued to walk Jacob chuckled, "You forgot to exclude the cold ones Leah." Leah rolled her eyes but smiled, she knew she was a bitch, but that didn't mean she hated Jacob. Jacob looked at her and smiled, "I know you don't Leah." Leah growled at him, "Stay out of my head damn it!" Shrugging Jacob continued to walk until they reached the office, "Hello, Jacob Black. I'm here to pick up my schedule." The secretary behind the desk nodded looking boredly at her computer, "Yes let me print it out for you." She tapped her fingers as it printed and when she finally looked up to hand it to him she blushed, "Oh yes. The tribal heir." Leah rolled her eyes and took the paper, "Thanks." The word was almost growled and the woman scooted back a bit. Her face flushed again as she remembered the chocolate puppy eyes and beautiful long hair.

Alice was sitting in her English class as Isabella came in muttering something about the dogs outside, frowning as Alice caught on to what was said she rolled her eyes. Beside her Edward shrugged, "I don't really care. She isn't my priority anymore." Alice nodded, knowing her brother had dated Isabella was a blow to her pride as a Cullen. How someone could be so cold blooded she would never know, Isabella had cheated on him with James, a vampire who had gone rouge last year and had been missing on the island ever since. He had broken up with her even though it broke his heart and maybe that is why he was looking for a mate now. He had tasted what having a companion felt like. Regardless of the scum she had been, it had been nice and now he longed for something permanent. "How did you even find out?" Edward asked. "I overheard you and Carlisle this morning. I stayed to hear because I knew something was bothering you." Edward sighed, "You're a busy body, do you know that?" Alice smirked, "You love me."

Edward shook his head, "How can I not. You're my best friend among our siblings." Alice giggled and drew Isabella's stare, more like glare. If looks could kill Edward knew he would be scorched instead he ignored her and continued on paying attention to Alice who was trying to see his future. Suddenly the door opened and Emily walked in followed by Sam. "Emily?" the teacher asked, "Who is this?" Sam bowed his head in respect, "I am Emily's mate. I have been assigned by my alpha to monitor her classes." The teacher knew about the rules of the school, the tribe was within it's right so she smiled and indicated to the chairs by the window, "Please join us in this lecture." Emily nodded her thanks and they made their way to the back. Edward could not stop his curiosity; he looked at Emily and swiftly entered her brain. Thoughts of Sam were on the surface and he almost flinched at the love emitted there, suddenly he was outside of the school and Jacob was giving orders. 'Jacob' Edward thought, 'That's his name.' Sam was ordered to spend time with Emily, the monitoring was a front so that things remained in order. Emily's love for the pack was unwavering as if it were her family.

A touch erupted him from her thoughts and he stared at Alice who shook her head. Turning back to look at Emily he saw her looking at him strangely while Sam sat hyperventilating, his body shook and several student look frightened. Emily switched her look to her mate and she placed her hand on his arm, in an instant everything was calm and a single glare was sent Edward's way. Isabella clicked her tongue and muttered something about lack of discipline. This caused Alice to hiss at her and earned a surprised grin from Emily who quickly went back to looking at Sam. Edward could not help and feel as if the treaty with the pack would be a lot easier, considering what a caring and mature alpha Jacob was.

Jacob waited with Leah and Jared as Sam and Emily walked towards them during lunch. They were the only ones in the hall way and were reuniting there before entering the cafeteria. "Sam, care to clarify what this morning fit was all about?" Jacob asked. "The Cullen boy was staring at Emily as if he was doing something to her!" Sam growled. Jacob nodded, "Emily, did anything happen?" Emily bit her lip, "He read my mind, I was able to tell he was in my memories." Jacob sighed, "Sam, please, try to control yourself. I'll talk to the Cullens tonight by the river. According to a resources they'll be there somewhere hunting , the mother has a soft spot for that clearing." Paul, Seth, and Quil ran up to them in wolf form and Jacob smiled at them, "Time for the show to start boys." He turned and quickly Sam and Jared fell behind him followed by Leah and Emily. The wolves brought up the end and the doors of the cafeteria slammed open as Jacob pushed them making everyone look over.

Jacob smirked inwardly as he walked forward to the area that had already been cleared for them, they were on the outside patio balcony overlooking the forest. Jacob knew how they looked, like a group of warriors with attractive women. The wolves let out a chuckle that sounded along the lines of a growl making some girls squeal. Jacob looked around and his eyes landed on Bella who had walked in from the opposite doors with a young man who's arms were around her waist and was kissing her neck. All laughter died down from the wolves and turned to real growls as they watched their alpha try and control his anger. Jacob knew he was so close to phasing however he also knew he shouldn't and so he began to take gulps of air. "She made a fool of him this morning!" Jared hissed.

Edward looked at the scene before him, the alpha stood stiff and all the wolves had tensed up. "Jasper?" He asked. Jasper looked at them and then turned to him, "Jealousy, anger, betrayal, and regret is the Alpha. The wolves are sad, but it's quickly leading to anger." The female next to Jacob, Leah, Edward decided from what Emily had stored in her thoughts, leaned forward and whispered, "She wasn't your imprint why bother?" Jacob snapped out of his thoughts and Jasper looked confused, "What's this imprint? The mention of it managed to calm him down, now the other wolves are also calm." Edward shrugged, "From what I saw it's how wolves choose their mate." Alice smiled, "How romantic." Edward shook his head, "No, it's apparently torture. The imprinter has to do everything that the imprintee asks him, to keep him happy. They're slaves of love, literally. You see the two females? They're cousins. Emily was actually going to be the maid of honor for Leah's wedding. When Sam saw her he imprinted and the brides were changed. Leah I bet suffers every time she's sees them together. From what I can tell they were happy without the imprinting." Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't Emily just say no?" Emmett shook his head, "From what I can tell, its hard to say no to that kind of devotion. And Carlisle once mentioned the wolves could not live long after their mates passed away. Maybe, they can't reject them because it will hurt them?" Edward placed his hand to his chin and poked at an apple, "Maybe."

The sun was starting to fall when Jacob and the pack ran towards the river, this was the perfect time to catch the Cullen's and they'd be damn if they missed it. "Jacob," Jared thought, "They reek, but not as bad as the evil ones." Seth howled and nipped at Jared playfully, "That's because they're good." Jacob pulled to a stop as he stopped in a large clearing where the Cullen's feasted on several Elk by the river. However this wasn't important just yet as Jacob jumped in front of Seth, "They are different, not eating humans now does not mean they can't change their mind. Do not make the mistake of trusting them Seth. Do not be so foolish as to think they are good." Seth cowered at his alpha's anger and Leah nipped him, "Jake's right Seth. I don't want you to be hurt." Jacob nodded his massive head in confirmation and turned his wolf form to the vampires who had taken the opportunity to clean up.

Edward hated that he couldn't read the wolves, he watched as Jacob attacked one of his pack mates but what was said remained unknown due to the telepath communication between them. "What can they want?" Carlisle wondered. "Should we girls go home?" Rosalie shook her head, "They smell, however, not as bad as I remembered." Edward shook his head, "I don't think they mean us harm. Let's all stay and make proper introductions." Carlisle nodded in agreement, "Well put Edward." As they stood still and watched as the alpha approached them followed a few yards beyond by his pack. Only Sam remained a few feet behind him, acting as his beta. In seconds Jacob and Sam stood in human form, and they quickly put on the jean cutoffs that were tied around their ankles.

Carlisle walked forward and extended his hand, "Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." Jacob took his hand, "Jacob Black, and this is my family." Carlisle nodded, "Pleasure. I was wondering what brought this on? Was it simple introductions or was there a problem?" Sam growled, "Oh there is a problem alright." Carlisle looked taken back, "What?" Jacob looked at Sam, "Calm down." The pack members were growling quietly behind them. "What is the problem?" Carlisle asked, "I didn't think there was anything wrong." Jacob sighed, "Do you have a telepath among you?" A hiss came from one of the family members behind Carlisle as he nodded, "My son, Edward." Jacob took a breath, "He invaded one of the packs minds. He broke the treaty by doing so, and also demand the price be paid."

Alice shook her head, "No!" Esme grabbed onto Emmett who was trying to hold Rosalie back, "Carlisle?" Jasper stepped next to Edward and growled out loud, "That is uncalled for!" Edward shook his head, "I didn't know." Carlisle stayed calm though he was nervous on the inside, "He didn't know she was a pack member. I apologize for this, in all honesty I do. Is there any other way to fix it?" Sam shook his head and Jacob silenced him with a glance, "Someone else can take his spot." Carlisle began pacing, "Jacob, please, is there no other way?" Sam shook his head, "He broke the treaty!" Edward walked forward, "What is the punishment for broken treaty?" Esme gasped, "No!" Jacob looked up to answer but froze as Sam answered, "Death." Then everything happened at once, Jacob flinched at the overload his brain took.

Leah chuckled, as everyone in the pack caught ahold of what happened to their alpha as he stared at Edward. The sky seem to pause and the air seemed to sing, the river froze over as Jacob felt his heart break them begin to beat in two pieces. "Imprinting is a good way to save his neck Jacob." Leah said teasingly, "however, we wouldn't have gone against you if you had decided not to condemn him." Seth gulped, "Leah, I don't think now is the time."


	3. Riddle Me This

**Hello dearest readers, this is chapter 3 already. I can not believe everyone who has review. Thank you so very much. I think this story is setting off to be spectacular and am looking forward to what you think! I appreciate the comments and Ideas. I will try and use the best of them. I like where the story is going so far and let me know if it's moving too slow. Also, I've had several PM and reviewers telling me to use the Volturi. I shall be using them, I have been given a fabulous idea for it! Thank you ladies and gentle sirs -Jester**

Edward couldn't tell why the entire pack was breathing heavy, Jacob had not responded and he watched as Sam leaned forward and tapped his shoulder a few times, "Jacob?" Jacob finally responded and he jumped back, shaking his head, "That's not possible." Carlisle tilt his head, "I believe it was your grandfather who set the rules Jacob." Jacob didn't answer and he continued to step back and Edward was impressed with the coordination and balanced the young alpha had. Jacob finally turned his back and ignoring his packs plead he phased and shot off into the forest seconds later a pained howl was heard and Sam nodded. He stood looking at the Cullens, the two dark haired females looked fragile and worried where as the blonde was ready to take some of them out for her brother. He sighed as he studied the bear built one, his joking manner had gone and he looked ready to fight as well even if he was momentarily holding back his mate. The male vampire with blonde hair next to Edward was quiet, but Sam recognized a fighter when he saw one. Finally he studied Edward, he was calm, collected, and Sam didn't know if he wanted him as the alpha's mate. Sighing loudly again he turned to Carlisle, "Edward's life is spared, under conditions Carlisle. He broke the treat and due to circumstances that will not be explained our alpha decided not to carry out his sentence. You will due well to remember that in the near future, because we will not hesitate to kill him if our alpha decides to change his mind." Sam shifted right then and took off after his alpha with the pack close at his heels. The smallest wolf stared at them and bowed his head then took off as well howling with the rest of the pack.

The family of vampires stood looking at the retreating wolves, finally the silence was broken by Alice who seemed extremely confused. "What happened?" Alice asked, "Why didn't they kill Edward?" Carlisle shook his head, "The treaty is very clear on what happens if it's broken. I am as confused as you are, though the alpha is allowed to decide the gravity of the issue." Emmett shrugged, "I'm not one to look a donkey in the mouth. Let's just get home already." Esme chuckled nervously, "Emmett is right, let's get home. Maybe Jacob realized it was an accident?" Edward looked at Jasper, "Can you decipher something? Anything? It was so strange and I don't think that Jacob acted out of the kindness of his heart. Sam was out for blood and Jacob wouldn't have risked a confrontation with his beta for a simple problem that was fixable." Jasper nodded, he began to recall the entire event "Everything was odd to begin with, the wolves were all blank to me, I could not read them in wolf form I believe maybe their emotions have to be really strong. Sam was very angry and sort of smug when they first approached. Jacob was calm and collected, the announcing of your death was no problem for him. Everything changed when you walked forward. Sam was still angry yet his smugness was gone. Jacob went into several emotions, confusion, completion, ending with fear and confusion again, tints of anger were present and he left. The female began to get angry then was happy for some reason, the other pack members where shocked. Sam was confused and angry, then he calmed down and became understanding." Rosalie bit her lip, "I would like to know what happened, Carlisle, what could have happened? These mutts can start a war, I wasn't ready to leave yet but I believe that is our only option." Carlisle frowned, "I don't know for now, who is this Emily Edward?"

Alice answered, "She is a girl from school who was sitting next to Sam. Edward decided he wanted to know what the pack was up to and he read her mind." Esme shook her head, "If he could read the mind she wasn't a shifter. That means she wasn't part of the pack." Rosalie growled, "They lied?" Jasper shook his head, "She is his mate. That makes her part of the pack. Sam is overly protective of her, he imprinted on her. Edward came across that in her head. She probably thinks too much or something." Carlisle froze his mind began processing everything, "Imprint? Of course, why didn't …" He headed home at an alarming pace even for a vampire and began reciting poems in Russian and Edward sighed as they followed him, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with reading his mind.

Jacob ran to the edge of the cliff and threw himself off, quickly phasing from wolf to human. The pack arrived as he threw himself off and Leah roared following after, the rest of them stood shocked until they heard a pair of splashes from below. Two forms were seen floating by the pack members who phased and jumped in as well. They all floated and swam around careful to avoid speaking to Jacob. Seth was the first to break the silence, "Is that even possible? Sam do you know if it's possible?" Everybody groaned and Leah smacked her brother. Jacob stared at Sam, "Well Sam? What happened?" Sam shrugged, "Vampires are like frozen humans, the only difference is they need blood instead of food to survive because of weird mystical reasons, they do become stronger and harder to kill but they are simply frozen humans. That is the best explanation I can muster up at this point." Paul growled, "I don't like this." Leah smiled, "Well that's perfectly fine because no one gives a rat's ass what you like and don't like Paul." Seth giggled at Paul, "Your face is priceless!" Paul growled, "Don't piss me off Seth, you wouldn't like it when I'm pissed." Leah stood in front of her brother, "I have no doubt my brother can kick your ass Paul, however, as the older sibling I feel the need to warn you that I will not hesitate in killing you if you harm him." Everyone looked at Leah and some even flinched she growled, "What?"

"Nothing Leah," Jacob said and began swimming towards the edge, "Let's head home, I need to talk to the elders about this. I need to know what is happening and why." Everyone looked surprised to see Jacob so calm but followed him none the less toward their home which lied on the east side of the island. "Sam," Jacob said, "Have Paul, Seth, and Leah run patrol tonight together. We have enough problems without fighting with in the pack. Paul, take Leah's words to heart. I personally don't care what you think about the situation. It's happened so accept it or leave." The rest of the walk was in silence and Paul kept stealing glances at his alpha with his tail between his legs. After a while Jacob chuckled and looked at him, "It's fine, you are okay to express your opinion, however, you just have to remember we aren't really going to care." After that Paul managed to joke around and talk a bit, everyone rolled their eyes at Jacob thinking maybe he was a little too soft. "I'm only soft when it comes to friends, a betrayal will earn you death so be quick to remember that." Jacob told them and the pack took back their words quickly.

Edward hated not reading Carlisle's mind and what he hated even more than that was the suspense and time it was taking to figure this mess out. After a few hours of research Carlisle finally opened his office door and walked into the living room. "As I thought, though how it's possible I will never know" Carlisle said, "Family get down here!" Everyone assembled quickly knowing Carlisle never raised his voice. Carlisle began to paced, "This event that happened on the field, set off several reactions. The most important two is, something big is coming here to the island." Edward seemed confused and so he asked, "How do you figure that?" Carlisle looked at him, "Because Jacob imprinted on that field, and imprinting only happens because of breeding and the necessity of survival, as well as the half of his soul being with his imprintee." Edward nodded, "Okay, so do you know who he imprinted on, this would explain why he chose not to kill me. Not wanting to upset his mate, was it Rosalie, Esme, or Alice?" This caused several comments and growls to be heard. "Sometimes male shifters imprint on their gender Edward, don't be ignorant son. The male shifter then has the ability to become pregnant and carry a child." Emmett sighed, "Did he imprint on you Carlisle?" Carlisle shook his head and put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "You." Everyone stood shocked, Alice smiled, "This is the reason he was spared. Oh wow, Edward! Your dream is coming true! An eternal mate you even share a soul!" Edward stood shocked a simple phrase slipped his mouth, "I have no soul." Jasper bit his lip and looked at Carlisle, "The unison of our powers, I question the enemy we have to face." Esme looked at Carlisle, "How is that possible? They need children, how do males have children? The wolves age! How will this happen?" Carlisle pointed at a book, "Male wolves can have children if their imprint wants a child. Strange but I mean, we are vampires so obviously we can't discard that as an impossibility. Anyways, the wolf can life as long as their imprintee does, as long as Jacob keeps phasing he will never age."

Rosalie smiled, "He'd be able to have children? Edward! You would be a father!" Edward growled, "I am not his soulmate! What is wrong with you guys? Did you think to even ask me if I liked him? I don't even know him!" Carlisle shook his head, "Don't reject him Edward, at least not yet. See the way imprinting works is he will be anything you need him to be. A friend, a lover, a brother, and if you do reject him, he'll die. We will not only be faced with whatever is coming but with the wrath of the shifters." Edward grabbed his hair and groaned, "I'm going out for a walk and I don't need company!" He stormed off into the forest that surrounded their house. The entire island was covered in one solid forest and the town was in the center of it. The west was claimed by the vampires and the east by the wolves, Edward smiled, as if they were rival gangs humans used to have. A frown quickly replaced the smile as he thought about the consequences of tonight, Jacob overall had saved his life but taken it. Did that mean that the life was not his anymore but Jacob's instead? Did the wolf really even like him? Edward shook his head, it wasn't possible to like him, the wolf didn't even know him yet. Besides, he was a vampire, he had no soul and he didn't feel like being forced into having a mate. He wanted it to be his choice, someone he would come to love and care for through time. Someone who would take the time to like him because they could not because nature forced them to.

This was just causing problems that would become an excuse for war pretty soon and Edward didn't want to be in the middle of it. He reached the edge of the forest and looked at the river where they had been earlier. As he continued to think he felt another presence with him looking around he found the reason. A russet wolf was sleeping under one of the trees by the river. "Jacob," he whispered shocked that the wolf could seem so relaxed regardless of the days events. He recognized the dark wolf and noticed the jealousy that spread through him as he watched the shifter with his head on his paws. As if hearing him Jacob stirred then opened his eyes, sleep still clouded them as he rose. "Who?" he sniffed the air then froze and growled as he shifted, "It's you." Edward nodded awkwardly, "My name is Edward by the way, Edward Cullen." Jacob shrank back but replied, "Jacob Black." Edward let out a breath slowly wondering why the wolf was scared. Something else pressed his mind and then he startled Jacob for the second or third time that day, "Did you imprint on me?"

Jacob shrugged, "Yes, but don't worry I will keep my distance." Edward nodded, "Oh, do you feel in love with me or something in that category?" Jacob chuckled, "You guys figure things out pretty fast. This is how it works, I love you but that doesn't mean I like you. I feel you are my world and I should protect you however, that doesn't mean I would give up my world for yours. If a fight came down to you or my father I could choose to stay out of it, however I would need to defend you if someone of threat was about to kill you. I can be a brother, a friend, a companion to you. I do have a choice on who I live with for the rest of my life. I can not die before you do of old age. Imprinting can be what Emily and Sam made it out to be, however as alpha, I have a choice. I refuse to be your lover though, it would come with too many complications. You must understand that, I realize you are lonely and want somebody at your side at all times. I can be a companion for you, however, I must look at my tribes survival first, which is why the imprint is an exception to the alpha." Edward sighed, "Good, I didn't want to disappoint you by saying I did not want you. I would like a friend or companion. I already have a lot of brothers, how would we be going about this?" Jacob smiled, "Well we first have to initiate you as my imprint. We will hold a ceremony, the treaty will be undone and you may cross the borderline. This goes for your family as well, don't feed on people though, because this will cause us to take action. The pack and I will be by later to give you details, we can be friends Edward." Edward nodded, "I would like that very much."n

****Alice frowned as she came out of her vision, "Carlisle!" Carlisle was at her side in a second as was everyone but Edward. "It's the Volutri!" Esme gasped, "What could they want? They know that this place is forbidden unless they.." Rosalie snorted, "As if that's even possible." Alice nodded, "It's definitely them. I know one of them is going to be staying with us for a while but something terrible is going to happen and I don't know what. The shifters are involved, also, I saw Edward. He's going to try and fight one of the Volturi I just don't know why again. Isn't there a way to find out?" Jasper put his arms around her thin waist, "We wanted the reason Jacob imprinted on Edward, here it is. The Volturi." Carlisle looked out the window, "It does seem that way doesn't it?" Edward chose that moment to arrive and after swiftly reading their mind he growled, "It's all their fault." Alice smiled weakly, "Oh don't act as if this is a bad thing." Edward turned to her, "You're right. Old habits. Jacob has invited us to a celebration. They'll be initiating me into their tribe as an imprint." Carlisle smiled, "This is a good thing." Esme hugged him, "You accepted him! I'm so proud and happy for you!" Rosalie couldn't help but think of miniature Edwards running around. This caused Edward to growl, "I will never love him as a mate! Get those ideas out of your head! We are to be friends and that is it!" He stormed off towards his room and Alice whispered, "That is not what I saw."

**So... I have a question. Who should I use as a love rival? Caius or Alec. I'm going to be bringing him in next chapter! Toodools!**


	4. Winds of Change

**So many of you reviewed and I do appreciate it. There were many PM in the voting of the love rival however, there was only one winner. I managed to make it amusing hopefully for those who lost the vote. I want to please everyone but you can't eat your cake and have it at the same time. Thank you.**

**-Jester**

Edward couldn't believe that his entire family had already accepted the mutt, not that he didn't like him, but he wasn't in the spirits to be pressured into a relationship. He would be a companion and nothing else, especially when Jacob was the one affected by the imprintion. It made Edward feel as if the feelings were artificial. Edward paced the length of his room. That was exactly what they were, artificial feelings. How was he supposed to trust someone who had developed false feelings for him? "I don't see why this upsets you." Rosalie said, "This would save another human a lot of torment as well as pain. Because he would live forever along you side. His love would never waiver and he would be dedicated to you." Edward turned an annoyed face towards her, "It's simple for you to say, you have Emmett, you know his love would never waiver because he adores you. His feelings are built on true foundations." Rosalie jumped off the window sill she had been sitting on, "Is that what bothers you?" Edward looked at her with troubled amber eyes and whispered "Yes."

Jacob was confused as he entered his father's cottage; he knew he shouldn't have talked to Edward like that however, the pale one had to know what was within his limits to accept. Billy was cleaning out a fish as he strolled into the kitchen, "Hey Jacob, what's this I heard about you imprinting on a cold thing?" Jacob looked at Billy and then bit his lip in wonder, "I would have imagined you would have a heart attack father, this is a cold one we are talking about. The tribes enemy? Remember them? Drink blood and walk around pretending to be living but all they are, are blood drinking zombies with brains and good looks?" Billy chuckled, "Seth stormed in here telling me I shouldn't give you a rough time and that this was not your fault. I realize this as I was about to let the anger cloud my judgment. It's not like if you can't have children, besides nobody tells a Black what to do. So I had to tell Seth I was alright with it." Jacob looked out the window, "And are you okay with it? Or are you going to glare daggers at us while we hang out?"

Billy smiled, "Jacob, who you chose to love is not my business, as long as you're happy. First and furthermore you are my son. Don't make me out to be the bad guy before you talk to me boy. I love you unconditionally and always will." Jacob felt like crying, something he hadn't done in many years since his mother had passed away and he had made that vow at the site of her grave. "Father, I appreciate your support. The other elders believe something might be on its way here that is why we are destined to interact with the bloodsuckers." Billy stopped cutting the fish and looked at his son, "What kind of thing needs our combined strength?" Jacob shrugged, "I don't know but I don't like that the cold ones are involved. Father, we're going to be companions, nothing more." Billy let out a roar of laughter, "Boy, you are an idiot. It will start as companionship but will end with a certain amount of children." Jacob shivered, "I need time to think." Billy nodded, "You already knew this?" Jacob tilt his head, "I suspected it, I will fight it." Billy waved the blood soaked knife at Jacob, "Sure, Sure. Let me know how that goes." Jacob let out a growl and stomped off to his room muttering about arrogant old cods.

Edward leaned against the car as Alice made her way over to him, "What took you so long?" Alice shook her head, "I had a vision, it was suddenly blocked by the shifters. We are going to need to talk to them considering they arrive tonight." Edward nodded grimly, "That's optional though. We don't know if they are the threat yet." Alice sent him a look and he just got into the car and started it. "You know as well as I do that there is nothing that poses even half the threat the Volturi do." Edward sighed, "Yes, I get it. Where is everyone else?" Alice shrugged, "They didn't want to deal with your mood after I warned them so they took off." Edward sent a withering glance towards Alice who innocently smiled and shrugged.

When they arrived at the school, true enough, the other car was parked in their usual parking spots. Edward got off and slammed the door followed closely by Alice, who took off in the direction of her mate. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, "Are you still bitching and moaning Eddie?" Edward growled, "Rosalie, keep your mouth shut you're prettier that way." Rosalie smirked, "Your puppy isn't here today by the way. That Emily girl and her mate just went in with two of the other dogs. There was no alpha among them though." Edward stared at her, though curiosity was eating away at him he shrugged, "How is that my problem?" Rosalie let out a groan, "Don't try and pretend it doesn't affect you. Just take it like a damn man and ask the other wolves. We are going to need to interact with them sooner or later." Edward was about to yell at them when a small voice interrupted them.

"Hey." A small young native said, causing both Rosalie and Edward to stop what they were doing to look at the over eager young man. "Who are you?" Rosalie asked and sniffed, "You're one of those mutts." "I'm Seth." He replied happily, "You're Rosalie and Edward right? I've heard a lot of things about you, but none of them tell me who you really are. I was wondering if you guys wanted to have lunch with me later in the cafeteria so that we could talk? I realize that everyone thinks you're all cold blooded, killing machines with no heart but I believe you have a heart. It's probably frozen and not working, maybe a little decayed, but it's in there." Rosalie could not believe the smile that the kid had on his face as he spoke, he had just insulted them but she couldn't be angry at him. Edward was feeling the same way, "Will you get in trouble for talking to us?" Seth shook his head, "No way. Maybe a little beat up but I'll be okay. So do you want to?" Rosalie cracked a smile and couldn't help but ruffle his hair, "Sure. Just bring some febreeze or something. You'll make me lose my appetite." Seth nodded seriously and jogged towards the school as Edward looked at Rosalie, "You don't eat human food." Rosalie grinned, "So?" Edward could do nothing but shake his head, "At least we can ask him about Jacob."

Lunch came around quicker than they thought and soon Seth was sitting at their table waiting for them. They quickly took their seats around him and Alice was the first to ask, "Where's Jacob?" Seth looked across the cafeteria at Sam who looked surprised but not uncomfortable, "He's taking the day off, he needed to think. The elders believe something big is headed this way since our combined powers is needed. Do you guys know about anyone who might be coming?" Seth looked at everyone expectedly and Emmett surprised us all, "Let's meet at the clearing again. Bring Jacob and we can all talk how does that sound?" Seth grinned, "Sounds perfect, can I have your lunch seeing as to you guys being blood drinkers?" Everyone pushed their plate towards them and Seth dug in happily.

The rest of the lunch hour was spent with Seth talking about life on their side of the island and the beauties it held. "Are there any particular places you guys have discovered?" Seth asked while he finished one lunch and moved to the next. "Well there is this cliff off of the side of our house and it's at least a hundred foot drop. Half way down there is a cave and inside is the most spectacular place, it's pretty epic." Edward replied with a wink at his family, "The lights bounce off the walls and make rainbows and gems glow alike." Seth looked ecstatic, "I want to go!" Rosalie ruffled his hair, "When you're old enough." This caused Seth to push away his food and pout, "No fair, no one believes I grew up even if I am a wolf!" The rest of the table chuckled and across the cafeteria Sam and Emily grinned, even the cold ones were subjected to Seth's pouts.

Jacob watched as his imprint strolled onto the field with an inward sigh, wishing he could get close and touch his face, his sparkling skin. This caused him to stop, _sparkling?_ Jacob rushed forward causing all the vampires to step back. He stopped half way and decided it would be best if he walked slowly, when he finally reached them he picked up Edwards arm between his teeth. His pack was pacing behind him, wondering what he was doing. Ignoring them for a second he let the arm drop then licked it, a few snickers came from the family behind Edward. Jacob saw the indistinctive sparkles that was on their skin, he phased mid laugh and couldn't contain it. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, Sam jogged towards him and phased next to him, "Jake?" Rosalie shook her head, "The mutt has finally lost it." Jacob stopped laughing and wiped his eyes, "He sparkles." Sam looked at Edward and his eyes widen as he saw the sparkles, "You have glitter on your skin?" Edward growled, "I do not have glitter on my skin. I do not sparkle!" Rosalie began chuckling, "We now know who the woman in this relationship is going to be."

Jacob stopped laughing, "Enough. What do you know about this Volutri? According to our source they come tonight." Carlisle nodded, "I used to live with them, a long time ago before we came to live here. They are vicious creatures who eat away at human kind, unlike us, they are stronger, faster, and possess more powers in the unnatural. Alice saw them coming and one will be staying with us for a while." Jacob began to growl, "They can not! They will not feed on humans on this island." Esme nodded, "We think maybe one wants to conform to feed on animals." Sam looked at Jacob, "They obviously fail it caused you to imprint." Jacob ran a hand through his hair and Edward followed that hand, he let out a deep breath, "We are going to meet him when he arrives. As half owners of this land we have a right." Carlisle nodded, "We can meet him as a family Jacob. It doesn't have to be a one on one deal." Jacob looked at every individual vampire, "For now, we have a truce. For now, we are family. If one of you betray me I will kill you. I expect nothing less of my pack, and they expect nothing less of me. Are we understood?" Edward looked at him, "Would you kill the Volturi and start a war?" Jacob smirked, "They brought the war to our front step, we can only reply. "

"They are arriving." Jasper said as he stood ready for a fight. The boat was huge, ancient, and yet fearful all at the same time. Seth hid behind Leah who was glaring at the ship, she felt evil washing off of it. As it docked she saw a huge door open and descend towards the beach, "Rich arrogant fools." She muttered this causing Edward to send her an annoyed look, which she quickly replied with a stuck out tongue. Jacob kept his eyes peeled as several cloaked figures began making their way down at a slow pace. A smile spread on Carlisle face and he stepped a bit forward to accept them. "Carlisle," a deep voice said, "How are you old friend?" Carlisle hugged the first figure and the hood came down, "I am well Aro. Alice saw you arriving and she decided we all needed to welcome you. What brings you here?" Aro smiled, "I've come with Alec, Jane, and Caius. We were celebrating Jane and Alec's birthday out at sea when we realized we were close to your island and decided to celebrate."

Edward sighed, "How old are you two turning." The other cloaks were removed and the only female smiled, "Tut-tut Eddie boy. A woman never reveals her age." The brown haired boy next to her muttered something along the lines of nine hundred and she elbowed him. Both young men behind Aro turned to look at the shifters and both decided at that instant to hiss. Aro stared at Carlisle, "You've befriended shifters I see." Jacob saw the anger in Aro's eyes and spoke, "This is not an act of war, we simply came to greet you and welcome you onto our island." Aro's face changed immediately, "Oh! In that case how about we all celebrate?" Jacob shook his head, "We cannot, though we appreciate your invitation." Aro waved his arm, "Don't be silly. Caius! Alec! Jane! Come meet the shifters of the island." Jane grinned, "I want one!" Seth was closest to her and she lunged at him, this caused Leah to shift and growl at her placing her body between the two. Alec quickly jumped in the middle and he silently glared at Leah. Leah phased, "Don't glare at me blood sucker! She attacked my brother."

Alec stared at this young woman who was so bitter however, she was also a fiery ball of beauty that made him want to curl up next to her. He shook his head and silently turned away from her tossing his cloak at her. Aro seemed surprised by the interaction, and he turned to look at Jane who was quietly watching for once. The younger wolf forgotten had run behind the alpha. Aro knew an alpha when he saw one and he watched him with amazement. He was young, yes. However, there was a maturity about him. "Leah," the alpha said, "I am pretty sure that she meant him no harm. However, Aro, I would appreciate it if you kept your younglings under care." Aro nodded, "Jane, come along. I do apologize, she just never gets out much anymore. Neither does Alec or Caius. Carlisle, this brings me to another topic. There is an alternative motive of our arrival. I need you to take care of Caius, he has decided to convert and I don't bloody know why, but he wanted to come here to do it." Carlisle nodded, "We suspected as much. As long as he doesn't attack humans he is welcomed here." Aro looked at Jacob, "I realize this is your island as well, would you be opposed?" Jacob shook his head, he studied the blonde silent vampire. Caius felt the eyes and looked up, red and brown clashed, Caius seemed to open his eyes a little wider but then looked back down. "As long as he does not harm a human," Jacob said, "He is welcomed here." Aro nodded, "As punishment for attacking and foolishness Alec and Jane you're to be separated. Alec will be staying here and Jane will be going home with me."

Jane let out a growl but headed back to the beach where the ship was, Alec stared after her. A single word escaped his lips, "Why?" Aro shrugged, "I'm interested in seeing how everything develops. Aren't you?" Alec looked at Carlisle, "I didn't prepare to live off of animal blood Carlisle. I wasn't expecting to be left here." Alice twirled toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll help you." As they all turned to walk back Jacob stopped, "Be sure he is ready for the celebration this Saturday. Edward is being initiated as my imprint." At this Caius lifted his head, "Are you two mates then?" Before anyone could reply Jacob denied it, "No. We are friends." Caius smiled, "Very well then."

**That's a wrap. I apologize but after I counted the messages and reviews, many more people wanted Caius over Alec. I still included Alec simply because I'm fascinated. I think I want to make him a couple with Leah. Let me know more suggestions as well as any thing else you want to add. Thanks for the reviews, don't forget to leave more!**

**D~W**


	5. The Abnormals' Life

**Hello once again my dearest readers! I thank you for your ideas and PM that have helped me write this new chapter. It is nice that you all have reviewed and I would like to thank you all! For the first six reviews of this chapter, they will get a sneak peak at a kiss between Seth and his imprint! YEY! Here goes the story let me know how you like it! - Jester!**

Saturday arrived sooner than expected in Jacob's opinion. He was waiting in his room nibbling on his lip, his heart was beating due to his nerves. Seth walked in, "Hey Jacob. Why're you still up here? You look great, let's go!" Jacob let his gaze fall on the younger man and then swiftly stood and began pacing, "I can't help it, I'm nervous. I don't believe it. I, Jacob Black, am nervous. I feel as if tonight is going to end in horror." Seth chuckled, "Come one now, you're the alpha. You've imprinted on a vampire Jake, this is a horror flick waiting to happen." Jacob glared at him, "How about you keep your remarks to yourself today Seth. Go get dressed or piss on a tree or something." Seth looked hurt for a second and then shrugged and walked out of the room. Jacob was about to call him back but changed his mind, he would apologize after the ceremony.

Jacob looked at the mirror in front of him, he didn't look bad at all. He wore dark jeans that hugged his hips but fell in wide strides down his legs. A wife beater hugged his chest in the same color and he had a black button up shirt on, revealing the muscle tone underneath. His long hair was braided away from his face, he looked very good with a smirk he walked down the stairs towards the awaiting pack members. Leah whistled and the other boys laughed, "Hey Jake. If you decide you don't want him, let me take you out for a spin." Jacob shook his head, "Leah, I know you're constantly in heat but wait until you imprint. I'm sure he wouldn't want to have my sloppy seconds." Leah growled and stomped out of the house muttering a string of profanities. "Let's go." Sam said, "We need to go to the top of our sacred mountain for this ceremony." Jacob sighed, "What was the point of getting all attractive if I am just going to phase?" Seth appeared next to him, "Don't worry, we'll make you look good."

Leah didn't want anyone to know about what had happened on the beach, with the blood sucker. He was a blood sucker and she would most definitely not be mating with him in any way, shape, or form. She walked towards the ceremonial grounds, she would not be shifting until she got over the pale one, this one had lived off human blood for centuries and she would not accept him. As she neared the bonfire that had been built in the center of the clearing she smiled thinking about her own imprint ceremony. That was the only thing that had kept her sane while Sam had run into Emily's arms after imprinting on her. At the time Leah had felt heart broken, rage, betrayed. Only Jacob had kept her from destroying herself, with hopes of imprinting and being allowed to fall in love the same way. She sighed and walked towards the group of wolves awaiting their alpha, time would tell.

Edward was in the center of the clearing, his family was sitting with all the other shifters and native people. Alec and Caius were in between Jasper and Emmett holding their thirst at bay. Every once in a while Edward would catch thoughts from them about the fresh blood, sometimes Alec would think about the female wolf. Other times Edward would find himself grinding his teeth at Caius thought's of Jacob. Regardless the last few days had been stressful for him, now they all awaited Jacob in the clearing for the initiation of Edward as his imprint.

Edward couldn't help but feel a warm tingle of satisfaction for the fact that Caius was not going to be the one that celebrated with Jacob. As if reading his mind Alice gripped his shoulder, "Edward, don't forget he can still choose a lover." Edward glared, "Alice, I only want him as a companion, can you get that through your head?" Jasper whispered loud enough for Edward to hear, "And that Jealous feeling you get around Caius is basically normal right?" Edward growled but was soon interrupted by a commotion, Jacob had arrived. Billy was the first to meet him, he extended his arm in salutations and faced the crowd, "After fighting to defend our tribe so long, my son finally finds happiness. His level head and tribute towards us will make him a great chief!" Cheers and drums were heard, Alice soon joined the dancing females. Jasper watched calmly from the side one eye on her the other on Caius. Emmett was sitting next to Alec talking to him about distractions in combat. Edward shook his head then tried to peek at Jacob.

Caius saw him first, Edward knew this because he was able to feel the lust coming off of him. His thoughts swam around that russet toned body and Edward almost bit his own tongue in frustration. He stomped in the direction of Jacob, who smiled at him. Edward frowned, "You're causing a scene do you own a shirt?" Jacob look taken back, "I'm supposed to cause a scene, this is our celebration. I don't like to tear up my shirts in case I need to phase." "Edward," Caius said from behind him, "It's not as if you're allowed to tell him what to do. Jacob has a mind of his own you know." Jacob looked at the quiet beautiful vampire and smirked at Edward, "He's right. Now let's get this over with so we can eat imprint of mine." Jasper approached Edward as Jacob turned away and Caius followed him, "Calm down and don't make a fool of yourself. Please be sure to not ruin this for Jacob. Besides Jacob only felt friendly toward Caius."

"That can change very fast." Leah said startling them from where they stood, "Jacob is opened to any type of relationship. Mainly because he feels love can be found anywhere." Edward felt hurt, "He wasn't open to a relationship with me." Jasper smiled, "Not that you wanted him to." Leah sneered, "You're a blood sucker. He would have to be willing to put the tribe second. If he was a normal human, and he fell in love with you, he would have perused you without a doubt. However, he is a shifter. Not just any shifter, the alpha. You'd have to win him over and make him doubt his role before he would even think about having a relationship with you." Edward glared at her, "You are a bitter woman." "That wasn't very nice Cullen." A soft yet firm voice came from behind them, "You do not lash at a woman regardless of their behavior. Is this what Carlisle has taught you?" Every one turned to look at Alec who was looking off into the fire, Leah felt her heart clench but shook her head, this was not possible, she was falling for the leech.

Jasper looked at Alec closely, his emotions about the female wolf were confusing, "Alec, this is the first time we heard you talk all week. I'm glad you're starting to feel welcomed." Alice reached out and grabbed onto Edward, "No." The gasp drew everyone in hearing distance Jasper was next to her in an instant. "What did you see?" Edward read her mind quickly then began to laugh, "You've got to be kidding me. You hypocrite!" Leah began backing away, "What are you leeches talking about?" Alice looked sad, "Leah, it isn't an evil thing to be bonded with a vampire. We can be loving creatures just as well as you can." Jacob came up behind them, "Leah? Would you mind telling me what is going on?" Leah shook her head, "It isn't fair." The whisper sounded almost amplified in the clearing. Jacob's eyes soften and he leaned forward, pulling Leah into a hug as he understood the reactions she had been having. As alpha, reading it all came naturally, almost as if reading their mind.

Leah couldn't help but grab onto Jacob as she sobbed, her life was ruined. She had imprinted on a leech and they had all found out. "What's wrong with her?" Sam asked. Leah glared at him, "It's all your fault!" Jacob chuckled as he ran his hands through her long hair, "Leah, it isn't his fault. Just like it wasn't my fault, or yours. You can still live through this and be your own person. Remember that will you?" Seth tilt his head, "Who did she imprint on?" Jacob looked at Leah, his eyes asking that question as well. "Would you like us to leave?" Alec asked, "It would only be proper to give a woman her privacy." Leah blushed and Jacob rose an eyebrow, "Really? It had to be the only one who didn't want to change?" Leah sighed at Jacob's teasing tone, "You're telling me?" Esme walked cautiously towards Leah, "Then, it is Alec?"

Edward had been reading Alec's mind, the fact that he felt jealous at the thought of Leah belonging to someone else was enough of a confirmation for him. Alec's head snapped up to look at Leah as she pawed at Jacob. Edward felt annoyance from the display infront of him, he knew Leah didn't need to be holding Jacob in such a way. Alec seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he quickly walked forward and separated them. He held onto Leah as he looked in her eyes, Edward felt enough lust go through him without needing to read their thoughts.

Sam was the first to speak, "This makes a second. I do not like this, and why are you holding her in such a way?" Seth's growl caused them all to look at him, Jacob moved quickly to intercept the two wolves. "Seth calm down." Jacob ordered. Seth shook his head, "Even before you imprinted you were a dick to her. How about you calm down and let her live a little man. I was the one that had to comfort her day and night after your little imprint fiasco. I understand you weren't responsible for the imprint. I can't say for everything else." Sam was growling now as well, "A child like you has no right to meddle into adult business. Especially if you haven't imprinted." Jacob sighed, "Calm down!" Seth and Sam were ignoring him now, Edward watched with fascination as some of the wolves backed away from Jacob. The other two continued to argue. "Stop being a little bitch," Sam growled, "And stay out of it." Seth trembled once then his skin burst into his wolf form. Sam was fast to follow and they stood glaring at each other.

Leah had been captivated by Alec's eyes, until she saw her brother phase. She knew something was wrong but before she could join them Sam jumped onto Seth's back and bit him. Seth howled and threw himself backwards slamming Sam with his body into the floor. Sam snarled as he got up quickly and rushed at Seth again. Seth shook his head like a mad horse and ran forward aiming to hurt Sam. Jacob jumped in between them, and as Edward watched he transformed in split seconds. His growl rippled through the forest and everyone was sure they could hear it on the other side of the island. "Jake's mad." Jared said, "Not a good thing." Edward watch in amazement as Sam and Seth transformed back, Jacob followed seconds later.

"I told you two to calm down." Jacob said, "Seth, we need to talk and we will. For now, run patrol in the northern field, Sam you take the southern one. I will relieve you when I feel you have learned your lesson. If you want to act like barbarians, do so one your own. This ceremony is now over. Edward has been declared my imprint, and Alec is Leah's imprint. I don't think we need to hold any more celebrations for a while. Is there any protest to this?" Billy nodded his head, "You are right young one. This ceremony is officially over. Leah, Jacob, congratulations on your imprints. Treasure them." Edward watched as the natives began heading back down the hill towards their homes. Alice bit her lip, "I can not help but think this is my fault." Jacob looked at her, "It isn't, you just helped me clear up one of my pack's dilemma's, I thank you, the fault lies with Sam and Seth alone. Their punishment will be soon, they disobeyed me in public and fought with each other. In my pack, there is no room for hatred, we get that enough from our enemies." Jasper could feel anger still coming off the young man, "What are you going to do?" Jacob look towards the horizon, "I am going to take their imprints away for a while." Leah heard this and backed away, "Jake? Seth doesn't have an imprint." Jacob looked at her, "Yes, he actually does. Now go home, I'll take care of picking up." Leah shook her head, "Don't do this to my little brother Jake. It hurts to be without them." Jacob smiled bitterly, "I know Leah, and unless you want to go through it as well, you'll obey."

**I know, Jacob is a bit upsetting. We must understand though, he is fighting his imprint. Which by the way, not the most intelligent thing he has done. Review and comment Please!**


	6. Punishment

**Welcome again gentle woman and men! I have come to inform you of my recent update on Curious Soul! Thank you for your patience and please read the **

**note at the bottom of the page! Thank you!**

**Jester**

Jacob had told his father to prepare the dungeons located under the island, not even the leeches knew about them. The three of them would wait here for a

two weeks, isolated from the world so that a lesson could be learned. Food would be brought down through a well and their only form of entertainment would

be training. "Seth," Jacob said as they made themselves comfortable, "Is there anything you want to tell us?" Seth shook his head, "Not yet." Jacob nodded,

"Fine, if that's the case it will be soon. Don't expect me to be any less understanding." Sam huffed, "Jake I realize what we did was wrong but isn't this too

extreme?" Jacob glared, "Do you realize then what you two did? Do you really understand the situation and position you have put me in under the watch of the

elders? You two are prohibited from talking, you will only obey until I give permission. If you cant understand this then we will add another week for every time

you disobey." Sam looked like he wanted to say something but instead bit his lip then looked away, curling up he could already feel what was the beginning of

two torturous weeks without his loved imprint. Seth too had curled into himself and Jacob was thinking about Edward and the last time he had contacted him.

Suddenly he got up and dusted himself off, "Alright then, we won't just lay here. We are going to train until we all collapse from exhaustion, get up you two.

Two weeks will fly by, don't think just act, it will be in your best interests to forget about your imprints for a while." Sam rose, "Using this opportunity to also

strengthen ourselves is a good thing. This way if we have to go away to protect our people, we wont need to bring our imprints into danger." Jacob grinned,

"See, now you're talking. But you did just talk so that added another week." Seth glared at Sam and rushed the other man, Jacob sighed, "You know what? Go

at it until you two collapse, but don't turn. Understood? Fight as men for now, soon you will have the right to fight as the animals we are."

Week One-

"Sam!" Jacob yelled, "Your defense is low! Hurry up and get those hands up! Seth, stop trying to turn! I can see it a five moves away. Keep your offense going!

Endurance is everything for us, keep at it!" Sam ducked a hit by Seth and punched the younger man in the ribs. Seth gasped but slammed his shin into the

other mans knee and both fell to the floor, Jacob shook his head, "Get up! Yesterday you did this for three minutes longer! Get up or I'll use my Alpha voice to

get you up." Sam rose to his feet slowly as did Seth and Jacob nodded, "Good, now do it again. I will not accept worse only success. If you two can't keep up

then I will not hesitate to force you." Seth nodded at Sam and the two went at it again. Jacob kept his face straight but inside he couldn't deny the pride he

was feeling toward these two young men, who were fighting simply to follow rules. "You two can stop once dinner gets here." He went to the side and began

doing a set of push ups and sit ups to calm his mind. Whenever he had nothing to do he would envision his imprint. He didn't need that right then, he needed a

level head or they would leave before the three weeks were up. Sighing he rose from the sit up position and realized dinner was being lowered. He waited

until the bucket had reached the floor before he opened his mouth. "Stop. Let's eat and discuss your progress. You two may speak until the meal is over." Sam

and Seth grinned at each other then at the alpha. "Let us thank the spirits for this lovely meal. Let us thank our brothers and sisters, our friends and our

imprints." Jacob said then passed the food around. "I believe Seth has grown as a human fighter." Sam said, "His offense is really good." Seth looked sad, "Not

good enough because I still haven't been able to hit you enough to knock you out." Sam shrugged, "Time. Though you're catching up fast." Jacob nodded, "You

are both doing very well for people who aren't shifting. In a bar fight you two would be exceptional and win. Now, can you tell me about Sam's feet work Seth?"

Seth nodded, "He's too slow, his face shows he's about to move but his feet react too slow." Jacob grinned, "So, cardio it is. Tonight we sleep but we need to

build up speed tomorrow."

Week Two

Edward couldn't stop thinking about the damn dog, "What is this! Did he bewitch me! I'll ask him myself since he comes back in a few days." Alice appeared out

of no where again and startled him, "Won't happen." Edward looked at her, "What?" Alice shrugged, "Sam did something or Seth did something to prolong their

return to civilization. It's not going to end until next Sunday night. However, do you want to tell me why you've been so antisocial and pissy much lately?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "I haven't been pissy or whatever you just said. I wanted to start my search for a loved one soon and then this happened." Alice gave

him a pity look, "The imprint?" Edward threw his hands into the air, "This! The imprint. The Volturi! The packs imprinting meaning something bigger is

happening! The fact that I cant stop thinking about that damn mutt even though I don't love him!" Alice placed her hand under her chin, "Ah, That 'This'. Well,

what can I tell you. The imprint was fate, the Volturi was a surprise of it, the thing coming you and Jake can handle. As for the feeling, think about it Edward.

You're not really stupid, just wait until you see him again to make up your mind. Oh, right, Billy wanted me to tell you and remind you not to be late Sunday.

After three weeks an imprint is crucial to their wolf, without them a wolf is in big trouble." Edward shrugged, "It can't be that bad if their using it on wolves,

what is the worst that can happen?" Alice looked surprise, "After a certain amount of time a wolf dies Edward, I thought you knew that?" Edward seemed just

as surprised as Alice, "What? Then what is that damn dog doing!" Alice looked at the moon, "Making a statement Edward, he has to lay down a law the wolves

are bound to follow. If he doesn't then he can't be alpha." Edward shook his head, "Even if he dies?" Alice smiled bitterly, "The thing about an alpha is that his

circumstance is as if he imprinted on all of them, he has to do whatever it takes to protect them." Edward pointed at himself, "I am his imprint." Alice laughed,

"You're the only exception to this law Edward. If you are in danger he will save you and give his life for it before his pack and tribe. Remember that every time

you two say you want to be friends. This wont end with just friendship." Edward felt her leave as he closed his eyes and leaned backwards, "Damn it! I know…"

Week Three Sunday Evening

Another dream of Edward holding him in his arms, "Sunset is a little bit away boys, hold on until then." The boys in question were curled up on the floor no

longer moving, just whimpering and shaking. "Damn it!" Jacob growled, "Freakin sun hurry up and set!" Sam let out a howl of pain and Jacob crawled closer to

the two, "Save your strengths until you're home with your imprints. Seth, Caius will be waiting for you. Edward will make sure of it so look strong for him!" An

hour later the sun finally went down with Jacob cursing it the entire time, a loud pounding was heard and a wall moved showing the exit. "Do not come in!"

Jacob growled, "We are coming out!" Jacob helped Sam and Seth up, "You two, stay strong, they are looking at you! Do not let them see your weakness!" Sam

and Seth nodded and slowly straightened up following their alpha out into the night. Leah and Emily were there smiling at them from one side, the leeches

were further away but Caius and Edward were near as was Emily. Billy and several of the tribes men walked towards the three but Jacob lifted up a hand,

"Take this as a lesson, anyone who dares cross me will be seeing this fate alone! This was not only theirs to learn but a warning to everyone!" The pack

neared them and bowed to the alpha as did all the tribe members. "Emily, take Sam and make sure he eats and rests besides you. He will be in shock for about

three days, do not worry, he will recover soon. Caius, thought you were not given a choice by fate we did give you a choice in the matter of Seth. Please take

care of him since he is still young." Emily moved to get Sam who leaned on her, Caius took a step forward, unsure until he reached Seth then grabbed onto him

and looked at Carlisle, "Can I take him home?" Carlisle nodded, "Yes, please do. We will make sure to get them food." Jacob waved at everyone lazily,

"Dismissed. I too need my rest, so go." Everyone disappeared knowing the alpha wouldn't show them his weakened state. Once Jacob could no longer hear

anyone he closed his eyes, then felt a soothing presence next to him. "I really want to open my eyes," Jacob said, "But I can't." Edward smiled, "You pushed

yourself too hard you idiot. Rest. I don't need to see your eyes to know you're next to me." Jacob leaned into him and soon a calm sleep engulfed him.

***I will be moving this story and all the others to livejournal. Located here:: Please visit me there for further updates! Thank you for your time, support, and **

**comments!** Sorry! It will be at .com. :)**


End file.
